borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ripper756
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Need Help trading/duping page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 19:52, 29 January 2013 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' trade/dupe sons these days and their priorities am i right? trading is accomplished by facing your intended trader and depressing the assigned (and prompted) key/button. this initiates the trade and puts it on the other player to accept. duping is a save exploit. this is done by entering another game (note this doesnt work on split screen) and moving away from the save marker/antenna. drop the item to be duplicated and hard quit the game. in consoles hard quit is done by power switch (ask the experts, one of which i am not). on pc/steam alt+tab out of game window and click the red X on taskbar to intentionally end game. also crtl+alt+delete for task manager ui and end program from there. when game is restarted you can enter the host's game again and you should see item on ground and in your inventory. most episodes of mst3k are now available on amazon instant video. just fyi. HaiKiBah! 23:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the quick response. I think I"ve got that part down. I'm ashamed to admit I don't even know how to go online and join a game or find another through a gamertag. Another user has offered to help me and told me to messagehim through his gamertag. Since I share a modem with my wife/tv, I will have to do this late at night, once I figure out how. I think I will have my son wlk me through it over the phone. I'm 47, a teacher and my kids have been always asking me my gamertag and I've always wussed out. Time to man up, I guess. Oh, I'm on an xbox, my other wife. Ripper756 (talk) 03:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Ripper756 :we can do messaging while streaming video/audio is running. just not playing a connected game. texting back & forth doesnt interfere w/ shows. for xbox info you might talk to raz. she is busy w/ school but she will get back to you if you contact her. that said, on xbox, multiplayer might be a paid (60usd/yr) service. gold account i think its called. ask around. 03:41, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Got online, got some help, made some mistakes but walked away with some very nice items thanks to Benillak19. Beat Hyperion Slaughter 2nd time after spending ALL last Saturday trying do do it with just a few Purples. Thank you too, Dr. :Ripper756 (talk) 19:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Ripper756 nicely done. we live & learn, no? 22:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Anarchy Build https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c65uGxCF1yM The guy in the vid is a little long-winded, but this is actually a great build. I've been trying to get the gear together for this build, but so far, no luck on most of the legends. The build I use mostly is as follows: BFF Close Enough 5/5 Cooking Up Trouble 5/5 The Better Half 5/5 Poten as a Pony 5/5 Upshot Robot 1/1 Explosive Clap 1/1 Made of Sterner Stuff 5/5 LBT Nothing OC Smaller, Lighter, Faster 4/4 Anarchy 1/1 Robot Rampage 1/1 Blood Soaked Shields 5/5 Discord 1/1 Typecast Iconoclast 5/5 Rational Anarchist 1/1 Yeah, I'm claiming that a build with 27 points in BFF and only 18 in OC is an Anarchy build, but this really works. Here's how you run this build: Anarchy builds, because of the lowered accuracy, are almost necessarily close range builds. Most of BFF helps with survival, along with Blood Soaked Shield from OC. Close Enough helps you score some hits even if you miss. Rational Anarchist, Typecast Iconoclast, and Better Half all help you build your Anarchy stacks faster, Better Half because it makes you reload more often. Discord is health regen and accuracy boost iin emergencies, and saves your stacks if you prematurely reload. Since Deathtrap benefits from Sterner and Potent, I dropped my last three points into Robot Rampage, Upshot Robot, and Explosive Clap in case you have to summon him in a pinch. You can switch one of these into Buck Up if you want, though BSS will take care of your shields, or you can drop them into Preshrunk Cyberpunk to up your stack cap. Either my build or the build in the vid above are good anarchy builds. Just figure out what works for you, and don't be afraid to experiment. Mech-Romance (talk) 00:18, February 14, 2013 (UTC)